epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozart
Mozart battled Skrillex in Mozart vs Skrillex. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart (January 27th, 1756 – December 5th, 1791), better known as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart or most simply Mozart, was a famous and very influential composer of the Classical period. Mozart's career started at an extremely young age. He already was very competent on the violin and the keyboard at the age of 5 and performed before European royalty. At the age of 25, Mozart moved to Vienna, after several years of frustration by his father; who sabotaged any change of romance for Mozart so that he could support the whole family. Mozart started working in Vienna as a freelance composer and musician. In 1782, Mozart married Constanze Weber, angering his father even more. Mozart worked in Vienna for 9 years; composing, playing and teaching the subject. Although Mozart had a growing reputation as a famous composer, he had many financial problems and never seemed to have enough money. The death of his father troubled him even more, because the two men never really made up after Mozart moved to Vienna. Mozart died, from what was most likely Rheumatic fever, in 1791, at the age of 35. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups? I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up! My music is two hundred years old, and it's still excellent! In two more months, the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement! I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house! You're like an emo Steve Urkel, and you (ooh!) reek of dead mouse! I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are, Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar! 'Verse 2' Oh yes, I've heard that EP, and see, I transcribed it here. Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea? And what kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea! I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA! You go piano to fortississimo! That means soft to very, very loud, 'cause I'm guessing that you didn't know! Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow? I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old! Scrapped lyrics You better run as fast as you can, 'cause you're a flash in the pan, And pretty soon all your fans will drag your tracks to the trash cans! --- Your obnoxious, preposterous songs sound like dog shit, I was supporting my parents with music before you even knew you were adopted! Trivia * Mozart was first referenced in Moses vs Santa Claus by Santa Claus. He appeared on Santa Claus' Naughty List, along with Master Chief, Mr. Rogers, and Moses, the reason being that he was "too loud". **This gave a hint he would appear in a future ERB, since Master Chief, Mr. Rogers, and Moses had been in one by that time, and he was the only person on the list not to have been in a battle by then. **He is the fourth person to appear after being mentioned, after Napoleon Bonaparte, Michael Jackson, and Moses. Eventually, the fifth became Muhammad Ali. *Peter dressed up as Mozart to film a commercial, as seen in a Monday Show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYjyfvgoNpE *In the commercial for Mozart vs Skrillex, an alternate background and costume for Mozart was revealed. *He is the second composer to rap after Ludwig van Beethoven. * He is the second Austrian to appear in the show, the first being Adolf Hitler. Gallery Cello.png|Mozart with his double bass Mozartcommercial.png|Peter dressed as Mozart for YouTube Spot commercial MozartAlter.png|Alternate background and costume of Mozart shown in YouTube Spot commercial Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mozart vs Skrillex Category:Nice Peter